<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it was always you by louislovesharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985758">it was always you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry'>louislovesharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pet Names, Quarantine, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Louis, allll the pet names, i truly can only write fluff and that’s all this is, original Tomlinson-Styles character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>during quarantine, Louis and Harry rediscover just how strong their love for each other is.</p><p>{or, Louis and Harry have one baby already, and their love leads to another angel being born}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it was always you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg omg omg omg I really don’t have any words for this!!! I started writing this back in like March, had no motivation, and never finished it... tonight after a bottle of wine and some liquor I finally finished it??? it’s been so long since I’ve written/posted anything but I enjoyed writing this sm. I hope you enjoy &lt;333</p><p>title is from always you by Louis :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, can we watch Tangled again, please?”</p><p>Harry inwardly groaned, wishing that his three year old son Finn would ask to watch anything else, literally anything. It was now approaching too many times that he had heard the movie during quarantine, and he felt like he could recite it by now. </p><p>“What about The Little Mermaid, baby? The Lion King? We haven’t watched those in a while, hm?” Harry tried reasoning with his son, but he knew that little boy better than he knew himself, and he also knew that Finn had inherited his stubbornness. It would be Tangled again for the umpteenth time, the outcome was inevitable.</p><p>As expected, Finn’s responding pout and furrowed brows were confirmation that his son would not be willing to budge on his love for the Disney movie. “No Daddy, it has to be Tangled, it’s my most favorite movie!” His green eyes widened, and Harry reminded himself how it was somewhat alarming just how much Finn resembled him. It was like looking in a mirror and rewinding to when he himself was a child. “Please Daddy, can you play it now?”</p><p>Harry smiled, ruffling his son’s caramel colored curls. “In a minute, Finn, let’s wait for Papa to be done showering, yeah?”</p><p>Finn shrieked and clapped his hands excitedly, instantly happy knowing his Papa was going to watch his favorite movie with them. “I wait for Papa,” he said determinedly, grinning delightedly when Clifford nudged his foot with his nose. “Silly Cliff,” he giggled, turning his attention to petting their beloved dog. He was older now, but the gentlest, most loving creature. He had become besotted with Finn since the day they brought him home, and now they were the best of friends.</p><p>Harry smiled at the sight of Finn and Cliff, taking his phone out to snap a picture. He would happily admit to the fact that he was that dad who was always taking photos to document every moment of his son’s life, something that Louis teased him endlessly about, but he knew that his husband loved looking at them just as much as he did.</p><p>At that moment, said husband came walking out, looking like a dream in joggers and one of Harry’s old t-shirts. He looked so soft that Harry’s mouth watered. Even almost ten years later, Harry never took for granted how lucky he was to be with someone as beautiful inside and out as Louis. Someone who loved Harry and their son so well and so completely, stopping at nothing to make sure they always felt safe and adored. Harry smiled fondly at Louis, who grinned back.</p><p>“Were you two waiting for me?” He asked as he sat down on the couch next to Harry, immediately leaning in to give him a kiss. Finn crawled over from the end of the couch where he had been preoccupied with Clifford, plopping himself into Louis’ lap.</p><p>“Hi baby,” Louis greeted Finn with the soft smile that he always had for his son, eyes crinkling and full of love.</p><p>“Hi Pa,” Finn replied, getting comfortable in his father’s arms. “We were waitin’ on you to start the movie, I was very patient, wasn’t I, Daddy?”</p><p>Harry laughed and nodded seriously. “You were, love, Daddy is proud of you. You ready to watch now?”</p><p>Finn beamed and held Louis’ hands, clapping them together. “YES! Tangled! Please start it, Daddy, I’m ready, thank you.”</p><p>Louis dropped a kiss to his son’s curls as he bounced his legs up and down. “Good job using your manners, darling. So polite.”</p><p>Harry started the movie, leaned back and tried to get himself comfortable. Louis placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing his thumb in reassuring circles. Harry smiled at how Louis was always so attentive to him. “You alright, baby?” He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb their son who was already entranced with the movie playing, as if he hadn’t seen it hundreds of times already.</p><p>“Mhm,” Harry replied. “Just love you a lot is all.”</p><p>Louis smiled, and Harry loved how bright his eyes got when he smiled like that, one that was genuine and directed towards those he loved most, like Harry and Finn and his sisters. “C’mere,” Harry said, turning so that Louis could scoot back into his arms. Harry curled his arms around Louis’ where he was holding Finn, planting a kiss to the spot just below his right ear. Louis’ face scrunched up in happiness and he leaned his head back against Harry’s chest, tilting his face up to look at his husband.</p><p>“What if I said I loved you more?” He asked, one eyebrow quirked. Harry stuck his tongue out and closed the distance to kiss Louis gently. </p><p>“I’d say not possible,” Harry murmured against his lips, connecting them softly. He savored the way Louis kissed him back. It’s a strange feeling, Harry thought, that some people would search the world far and wide for the one that they could call home, that some may never find that person, or that they may never know who it is. Harry knew Louis was his since he was sixteen, and he had never lost that feeling throughout their relationship. Kissing Louis was one of his favorite things in the world, because it solidified for him just how deeply he loved this man. The way Harry could feel Louis’ love just from a chaste kiss warmed his heart in unexplainable ways. </p><p>Louis pulled back, staring at his husband’s cherry red lips and pressing his thumb into Harry’s dimple. “Love just looking at you, baby. So beautiful.”</p><p>Harry blushed, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead and fixing his fringe that was still wet. Finn turned around then, eyeing his parents suspiciously. “Daddy, are you payin’ attention to the movie? Look at Pascal and Flynn!”</p><p>Harry laughed, tickling his son’s tummy to get him to giggle. “Alright peanut, my listening eyes and ears are turned on now, I promise.” Finn smiled triumphantly, turning back around and snuggling into Louis’ arms, already intently returning his eyes to the screen so as not to miss what happened next. </p><p>*****</p><p>Finn had fallen asleep before the movie ended, tired out from a long day of various activities. Since quarantine had started, Louis and Harry were both limited as to the amount of work they could do from home, which resulted in more time that they could devote to their son. Days were filled with baking together, playing games, painting each others’ nails, and reading books. While there were also the occasional tantrums and rough days, Harry felt truly thankful for the time he was able to spend with his husband and son. They were his world, and they were safe at home, which is what mattered most. It felt nice to be able to connect with them and spend time together that couldn’t always be guaranteed because of their normally busy lives. So, Harry cherished these moments, even when that meant watching Tangled for the hundredth time. </p><p>Louis sat up, careful not to jostle Finn. “Looks like it’s bedtime,” he whispered to Harry who smiled softly at the sight of their sleeping son. “I’ll put him to bed baby, be back in a mo’.” Louis stood up slowly, Finn snuffling a bit and shifting himself so that his arms were wrapped around Louis’ neck, one hand fisting his t-shirt. Louis gently kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back. </p><p>Harry stood up, wincing as he stretched his back. “I’ll help Lou, ’s alright.”</p><p>Louis nodded, walking towards the stairs and holding Finn securely. Harry knew Louis’ love for his son was beyond that of anything else, and it made watching their bond so special. Louis would ensure that Finn grew up never doubting that his Papa loved and supported him no matter what, and Harry absolutely adored watching Louis be a father. Soon, he was hoping that he could give them another child to love and nurture.</p><p>Halfway up the stairs, Finn sleepily opened his eyes, whining softly at the light. Harry reached out to rub his back, watching his son look at him tiredly. His eyes were already fighting to stay awake. “You ready for bed, my love?” Harry asked softly, Finn still staring at him sleepily.</p><p>“Bed,” he replied, reaching out for Harry. Louis transferred Finn to Harry’s arms, where the boy immediately rested against Harry’s chest, his heartbeat lulling him back to sleep. Harry noticed Louis looking on lovingly, then placing a hand on the small of his back as they made their way to Finn’s bedroom. Harry carefully tucked Finn in, giving him his stuffed cat to cuddle with. When he brushed his curls off his forehead, Harry thought he looked like a little porcelain doll. He was always gorgeous, but when he was asleep, he truly did look like an angel. Harry felt a surge of protectiveness run through him, overwhelmed by how much he loved this little being. He and Louis had made this sweet creature out of love, and even in his wildest dreams he couldn’t conjure up a better creation.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, my love,” Harry whispered softly, leaving a kiss on Finn’s chubby cheek. Louis came up behind him, stroking Finn’s unruly curls. “Night night, baby,” he echoed. Both of them stood there a moment, just watching their son. Memorizing every expression, every movement he made in his sleep. Hearing his tiny snuffles made Harry’s heart explode. He really grew this little person, and the past three years had been spent getting to see him grow, explore, and learn about the world. Harry’s yearning for another baby was growing more intense.</p><p>Louis touched Harry on the arm, tilting his head in the direction of the door. Harry nodded, taking one last look at Finn before taking Louis’ hand and leaving the room, making sure to keep Finn’s door cracked open. He tended to be a deep sleeper, though he often woke up quite early and decided to come visit his parents in bed. Harry and Louis never minded, they cherished the days where their son would still ask for cuddles.</p><p>Harry remained silent as he took off his shirt and leggings, climbing into bed with a contented sigh as he stripped down and cuddled into Louis’ always waiting arms. No matter how much time passed, no matter what happened between the two of them, Harry knew those arms would always be waiting for him, and they made him feel extremely loved, safe, and welcomed. Seeing his son within those very same arms only solidified that act.</p><p>“Babe,” Louis whispered, voice rasping so pleasantly that Harry actually shivered within his arms.</p><p>“Mmm,” Harry responded, lips traveling up his husband’s neck, kissing behind his ear and in the sensitive spots that only he knew. Throughout all the years, Harry still prided himself in knowing what turned Louis on, how to get him off. No one else could touch him the way that he could, make him come so easily and effortlessly. Harry held that power, and he knew it.</p><p>“Wanna fuck you baby, make you come so fucking hard, see that pretty, huge cock squirt,” Louis rasped, voice so clearly affected, rasp quite obvious. </p><p>Harry felt wet and affected just listening to his husband’s dirty talk. Getting off like this, like they used to, was less frequent than what they were used to before they had Finn and before they were married in general, but now with a toddler in the picture, it was definitely less frequent. Louis felt himself grew harder at the prospect of fucking his husband bare, feeling his wetness and every square inch of him. With a small child roaming around at every second of the day, taking up all of their time and energy, that prospect had grown slimmer and less viable with every passing day.</p><p>Now, feeling Harry’s hard cock against his and hearing the small whimpers escape Harry’s mouth, he knew he hit the jackpot.</p><p>“Yeah, baby, let me hear that pretty mouth,” Louis purred, reaching out his right hand to stroke Harry’s impossibly hard cock. “So fucking hot,” Louis moaned, thumb brushing the tip and sliding over the sensitive foreskin.</p><p>Harry gasped, shutting his eyes as his husband sped up his movements. “Yeah, babe, don’t fucking stop,” Harry cried. Harry felt so lucky knowing Louis never wanted to stop making him feel good, always wanted to please him, even after pregnancy, it was knowing that Louis continued to find him attractive and was dedicated to making him feel pleasure that he knew Louis would forever be the one for him.</p><p>Louis sped up his movements, fisting Harry’s cock with purpose and making Harry gasp in pleasure. “Fuck, Lou, ‘m so close,” Harry shut his eyes, head thrown back in utmost ecstasy. Louis only felt sped on, thumbing the head of Harry’s cock with a purpose, wanting his husband to get off.</p><p>“Fuck me, Lou, please,” Harry pleaded, eyes tightly shut and lips pursed so beautifully. “Need it, babe, need your cock.”</p><p>Louis didn’t need to hear any more, hearing his husband’s wishes was enough, and right now he knew Harry needed to be fucked hard and fast, if hearing his whines and watching him fuck himself against Louis’ thigh was any indication of what he needed. Louis was prepared to give Harry the whole fucking world, and this was no exception.</p><p>“Condom or no condom?” Louis asked, hoping to confirm his husband’s wishes. No matter how much time passed, consent would always be so key to their relationship.</p><p>“None, wanna feel you, love,” Harry responded, already reaching below him to guide Louis’ hard cock into his willing hole that was already open from when they had lazy morning sex earlier.</p><p>“Fuckkkk,” Harry moaned. No matter how used to being fucked by his husband he was, that initial intrusion of hard, impossibly thick cock was something else. He loved being fucked hard and fast, loved being fucked in general, but being fucked like this by Louis felt entirely different. It was feeling so loved and cared for that set this apart from someone else. No matter how rough and eager Louis was, the focus was always on Harry and his pleasure, their mutual consent, and something about that was unbearably sexy.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry moaned, voice growing higher as he fucked himself against Louis’ cock, hips undulating as he pushed himself against where Louis was gripping him so tightly. Even in this sensual moment, Harry felt himself oddly aware of Finn, knowing he could awake at any moment, and his pleasure always felt second to his child. Knowing that Louis felt the same solidified that he had chosen the right partner.</p><p>“C’mon baby,” Louis gritted out, hips moving with agency as he strove to make Harry come. Hearing his husband’s breathy gasps and watching the butterfly tattooed on his torso move up and down shallowly only solidified that Harry was close, and everything in his marrow made him eager to get Harry off.</p><p>A particularly hard thrust made Harry’s mouth open in shock, hips undulating to meet Louis’ hard, unrelenting thrusts. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry moaned, positively losing it as Louis hit his prostate repeatedly. “Give it to me, c’mon baby,” Harry yelped, head thrown back in pleasure as Louis fisted his cock in time with his precise thrusts.</p><p>“That’s it baby,” Louis muttered quietly, continuing to thrust as Harry came undone. “C’mon sweetheart,” Louis moaned as he fucked into Harry’s sweet hole, feeling the aftershocks of being squeezed so tightly by his husband.</p><p>It had been so long since sex like this happened. Finn was very much in the habit of sleeping with them in bed during quarantine, and ever since he had been born, their sex life had changed quite drastically from what it had been. </p><p>Not that it was for the worst, but this time had felt significantly different. Harry had never felt more connected than he had feeling Louis’ come pump through him, so pleasantly that he thought he could go again right then and there. It felt oddly intimate, knowing his husband was there for him and was so attuned to his feelings and emotions. Right now, he felt like he was on top of the world.</p><p>Louis shifted so that he was directly behind Harry, placing his arms over Harry’s stomach. “You good, my love?” He asked quietly, feeling Harry shift in front of him more comfortably.</p><p>“‘m good,” Harry confirmed, nuzzling into the arms he had memorized so closely, knowing what every muscle and sinew felt like. “Love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you more,” Louis acknowledged. No matter what, it was true. How could he love anyone or anything more than Harry? Only Finn had ever come close to that level of love, and even then, that was because Finn had come from Harry, and their love was so closely intertwined. Louis could only remind himself how lucky he was to have both of his boys in his life.</p><p>“Lou?” Harry questioned, making himself comfortable within Louis’ arms. </p><p>“Whassit, babe,” Louis questioned, already feeling himself drifting off to sleep. Post-sex contentment was hitting in, feeling his husband wrapped up in his arms only made this easier for him to drift off.</p><p>“Wanna have another baby with you,” Harry admitted, voice impossibly soft and only for the two of them to hear and think about. “Want you to father my second child, want to give Finn a sibling.”</p><p>There was something so unapologetic, so genuine about Harry’s voice that made Louis lean in to kiss Harry’s neck.</p><p>“I’ll give you all the babies in the world, Hazza, there’s nothing I want more.”</p><p>*****</p><p>And if two months later Harry is throwing up in the toilet after smelling Louis cooking himself and Finn eggs for breakfast and Louis practically sprints to Tesco to buy multiple pregnancy tests and Harry picks up a stick with double lines on it, that’s for them to know, and to happily celebrate.</p><p>And when Harry delivers a healthy, gorgeous baby girl nearly eight months later, he knows their family was never complete before Miss Delilah arrived into their small but awaiting circle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments really truly make my world go round. I don’t post much anymore so I love hearing my readers’ thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you thought :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>